Episode 4
__TOC__ Adventurer's Log Returning to Lastport After a harrowing encounter with a bullywug pursuit party, Athenra, Donn, Chali, and Indie fled the battlegrounds, with Donn carrying Chali’s unconscious body. After several hours of travel, the party decided that they had put enough distance between themselves and the temple, and took a short rest to allow Chali to recover. Once Chali regained some health, the group set up camp for the night, with Chali keeping watch during her trance. Thankfully, the party managed to have a peaceful night of rest and awoke to a rainstorm. After cautiously navigating through the storm, the group arrived at Lastport. Weary and soaking, the majority of the group headed to the tavern, while Donn returned to the temple. New Allies As always, the Last Stand was bustling with adventurers filling up on food, drink, and gossip. Upon entry, Athenra couldn’t resist the urge to pick a sleeping half-orc’s pocket, though her exhaustion dulled her abilities and she earned a tired smack to the face. Meanwhile, Indie was excitedly chattering about the bullywug temple to anyone who would listen. Athenra found Indie’s attempts at soliciting aid ineffective, and leapt onto a table and called out to the tavern. This drew the attention of a dwarven paladin, Ordavil Tea-beard and the previously slumbering half-orc, Aggumar Dorguul. Both agreed to join the party, and everyone turned in for the night. Setting Out In the morning, the group made preparations for the upcoming adventure. Athenra made a quick stop at Everlast Forge to stock up on shuriken and invest in a hand crossbow. Once gathered, the party discussed who would lead the group back to the temple. Athenra suggested Indie lead the way, as he did previously, however, Aggumar was quite confident in his own abilities and decided to take charge - despite never having visited the temple. Fortunately, there was little disagreement between the two, and the party had an uneventful day of travel. The party set up camp just as the reached the divide between the Tryphean Plains and the mucky marshes of The Wobart Thicket. As usual, the party let Chali keep watch while she was in trance. A Late Night Encounter A few hours into the night, Chali heard the splash of footsteps, accompanied by shadowy figures, and quietly woke the party. Confused, Ordavil started his usual morning routine of having a cup of tea. Athenra scathingly asked if that was how paladins were taught to fight, which brought his attention to the incoming figures. Immediately, Ordavil charged at the bodies, with Indie trailing after him. While the two dwarves served as a distraction, Athenra stealthily flanked them. Ordavils first blows greatly weakened one of the incoming figures - a bullywug patrol Sporeback - and marked it for a Divine Challenge. Indie attempted to follow up with a charge, but missed. He quickly recovered and managed to land his second attempt. Athenra capitalized on the the patrol’s surprise and shot the Sporeback’s eye out with her hand crossbow. Aggumar followed up the group attack with his own, hurling his axe at the Sporeback - who became very confused when it disappeared back into Aggumar’s hand. Chali attempted to hit the Sporeback with her own hand crossbow, but her shot went wide in the darkness. Finally realizing what was happening, the bullywug patrol began to retaliate. A Twitcher lashed out at Ordavil, heavily damaging and paralyzing him. The battered Sporeback tried to hit Indie, but was unable to connect. As the Sporeback attacked Indie, it became bathed in a warm, holy light, dissolving it from the inside out. Enraged at the loss of its ally, a Mucker tried to pull Ordavil towards him with its sticky tongue, but missed and knocked itself prone — much to Aggumar’s amusement. Adding injury to insult, Aggumar threw his magical axe at the Mucker, which left behind a ghostly raptor when it returned to him. With the Sporeback taken care of, Ordavil turned his axe onto the prone Mucker. Athenra, too, aimed her crossbow at the Mucker, but her shot hit muck instead of the Mucker. Cursing her aim, she stowed her crossbow at her belt. The patrol leader, a mighty Mud Lord, tried to turn the battle to is favor by unleashing a might lightning attack, leaving Indie, Ordavil, and his allied Mucker dazed. Chali joined the fray and speared a nearby Twitcher while aiding Ordavil with his wounds. The Mucker attempted to flee Aggumar’s spirit raptor’s claws, but ran into Ordavil’s great axe instead and with a mighty swing, the Mucker was cleaved in two. Athenra took her crossbow out once more and aimed at the remaining Mud Lord. After a total miss, the Mud Lord gave a croaking taunt, goading Athenra into closing in. The Mud Lord followed up on his taunt by unleashing a fiery croak on Indie and Athenra. Athenra’s roguish reflexes allowed her to dodge the incoming flames, however Indie was struck by the full blast. Slightly singed, Indie spun with his hammers at the Mud Lord, missing his first shot but finding purchase with his second. As Aggumar grew bored, with the battle, he drew away from the Mud Lord and aimed with his longbow — hitting the Mud Lord perfectly in the face for an astonishing amount of damage. Athenra finished the encounter by knocking the Mud Lord unconscious with the pommel of her dagger and spitting on his bloodied body. She then restrained the Mud Lord with some rope, leaving the party victorious and ready to interrogate their slimy prisoner. Key Events Visited Locations Notable Individuals Treasure and Loot *tourmaline chunk (2) (estimated value of 65GP) *80GP,35SP Experience and Rewards 550 XP = 110 XP / PC Category:Adventure Summaries